


Permanent

by JauneValeska



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Joker had been captured again with the help of both Gordon and Batman with a little assistance from Impulse.  But instead of waiting for another break out or killing he offers a permanent solution.





	Permanent

The Dark knight's head was slammed into the wall knocking him out instantly. Commissioner Gordon couldn't believe what the sidekick was doing. He was quickly disarmed and watched as the child took a couple of pills out of his pocket. 

The Joker struggled in the restraints and laughed only to feel a blow nearly flattening his nose before feeling the fists slam again and again into his side. Impulse held the clowns throat and nearly chocked him. 

" I've really gotten tired of hearing every deed you commit after a bloodbath escape. Tired of seeing the original Boy Wonder sadly glance at the memorial for the second Robin. Tired of thinking what could happen next. Who will snap or crippled stuck looking at her allies in envy you bitch. " 

The Joker began to make a joke about two men and a flashlight before Impulse shoved the pills into his mouth. He began foaming at the mouth and Impulse started to laugh. As Gordon stared in shock and Batman lay unconscious and Nightwing monitored from the bat cave the Speedster just laughed and laughed. 

The clown didn't die but in the next few hours his skin returned to a healthy color and his hair turned chestnut brown. His insanity and lack of morality back. A brilliant man full of remorse was left bent on redemption. 

Bart was benched for a while for knocking out the dark knight but he didn't care. He just gave the city another Knight to help it and ended a reign of terror


End file.
